I would never be like him
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Harry finds himself with child and without another father. What will Draco do once he finds out the boy he loves is pregnant? And just who is the father? M just to be on the save side


Summary: Harry finds himself with child and without another father. What will Draco do once he finds out the boy he loves is pregnant? And just who is the father?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

I would never be like him

Puking noises could be heard coming from the bathroom closest to the Great Hall. They were just loud enough to be heard if you walked by the closed door. And that's what one Draco Lucius Malfoy was doing.

Breakfast had started mere minutes ago and Draco was looking forward to having his daily fill of coffee when he heard the pained groans and distinct sound of someone throwing up. Now Draco was by no means a caring person by nature, but he wasn't a heartless ass either.

Well he was when you asked just about anyone who wasn't a Slytherin but that didn't count for anything. Slowly pushing the bathroom door open a person came into view. Said person was on his knees in front of the last toilet in the room.

Draco had no idea who it was or in which house he was since his robes and tie were not viewable from his place at the door. He was sure it was a guy though. Not just because it was the boys bathroom but because the groans emitted by the person were by no means very female.

The person kneeling in front of the toilet slowly got of his knees and sat down on the ground next to the toilet. He could see it now. The all to familiar red Gryffindorcrest on the robes. Now he'd done it. He actually wanted to help someone. A Gryffindor it turned out. But he wasn't gonna leave.

Yeah you're right. He didn't particularly like Gryffindors, but he wasn't as much of an ass just to leave when he knew they had been puking their guts out. Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his near white blond hair.

This person had better be grateful for his help. Merlin knows he would probably never help a Gryffindor again. At least not of his own free will. The blond silently closed the door behind himself and took small steps towards the last stall where his 'person in need' currently resided in.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated this bathroom. It was the filthiest in the whole school. Most students bypassed it even if they were about to shit their pants. They rather do that then enter this hell hole and now this Gryffindor was actually _sitting on the ground_.

Although the Slytherin had tried to be as quiet as he could so he wouldn't startle the Gryffindor he must have noticed because he saw the boy tense suddenly and shift further into the stall. It was so Gryffindor. The bloke was feeling awful and the only thing he had to do was try and hide from the person trying to help them.

He stopped where he was so he wouldn't frighten the person even more. The boy must have noticed that he stopped because his body visibly relaxed and the boy scooted a bit closer to the stall door again. Taking a deep breath Draco took another, smaller, step forward and the person allowed it without tensing.

When the blond finally arrived at the stall he felt his heart drop. On the ground of the most disgusting bathroom in all of Hogwarts sat non other then Harry Potter. The boy he had been in love with since the end of the war five months ago.

Had anybody told him at the end of his sixth year that by the beginning of the next he'd have fallen head over heels for the last Potter he would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's. But he had non the less fallen for the other boy.

How, Draco would probably never know but he did and seeing his love sitting on the ground in front of him made his heart ache. It felt like someone had stabbed him with a knife and was twisting it. Harry had yet to look up from the ground to even find out who had discovered him.

The brunette sure didn't want to look at the person who had found him in such a state. It would involve so many uncomfortable questions that Harry himself wished he didn't have the answer to. Knowing it was inevitable to avoid the person anyway the brunette started to lift his head.

Potter's head snapped up abruptly when he saw the black and _green_ tie dangling around the Slytherin, obviously. His green eyes hardened when they locked with stormy gray once. Of all the people to find him it had to have been _his_ best friend.

The brunette was about to stand up and demand to know what Malfoy was doing there when another wave of nausea hit him. Leaning back over the toilet Harry brought his recently eaten breakfast back to the surface.

Draco felt horrible watching the boy he loved in this state. Kneeling down on the ground next to Harry, not even thinking about the filthy ground, Malfoy lifted his hand and started drawing lazy and soothing circles on Potter's lower back.

Harry stiffened and moved away from the offending hand. He took a piece of toilet paper and wiped his mouth with it. Cold and murderous green eyes locked with gray once again and it took all Draco had not to shiver in fear.

The look on Potter's face showed Draco just how one sided his love for the other boy was. Potter still hated him and why shouldn't he? Malfoy had spend half the war on the other side. On the dark side. And then, when Potter had saved his life, he defected.

He hadn't helped to end the war. All he had done was hide in Hogwarts and wait for it to be over like the coward he was. But the way harry had looked at his when the brunette had saved him... it was like he would actually have a chance with the Gryffindor.

"You're sick."

Harry's voice pulled Malfoy out of the memories. Had he heard right? Did Potter think he was enjoying seeing him like that? Leaning over a toilet puking his guts out? Draco didn't have to wonder for long since Harry was anything but done talking.

"What? Zabini sent you to come see for yourself? Didn't you believe him when he told you?"

By the end of the sentence the brunette was all but yelling at the Slytherin. Angry tears started to fill the Gryffindor's eyes. When Harry noticed this he took of his glasses and was about to wipe the tears away when another hand stopped him.

Draco held Harry's hand, which wasn't holding his glasses, in his own and slowly lifted his other to wipe away the brunette's tears. Seeing Potter flinch as Malfoy's hand connected with his toned skin made Draco's chest tighten.

But right now his own feelings didn't matter. What mattered was why the brunette was in a bathroom puking and accusing random Slytherin of making fun of something Blaise, apparently, knew about. When all the tears were gone the blond took Harry's glasses from his hand and placed them on the brunette's nose.

Harry was looking at Draco with curious eyes. He couldn't comprehend what the blond Slytherin had just done. Why was Malfoy being so... so nice? And if Blaise had sent him why wasn't he making fun of Harry for having been stupid enough to actually trust a Slytherin.

Draco finally let go of the other boys hand when he noticed he was still holding it. It had felt so good to have Harry's hand in his own. Draco loved the feeling of the small hand in his own. It was like if he held it tight enough no harm would come to it.

And that was the last thing he wanted. For Harry to hurt more then he already had. Draco was glad that no students or teachers had died during the war. That would have broken Harry's heart. The blond's right hand lifted and Potter flinched away.

Draco halted his movement and waited for Potter to see that he meant no harm. As the brunette relaxed again slightly Draco's hand resumed it's course until it had pushed some of Potter's hair behind his left ear.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

A fresh set of tears filled the Gryffindor's eyes and the Slytherin did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled Harry into his lap and put one reassuring arm around the brunette's waist while the other rested on the back of Harry's head.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until Harry had stopped sobbing. When the brunette lifted his head from the blond's shoulder he looked into Draco's eyes and was about to repeat his earlier question when he was cut of by one of Draco's fingers.

"I have no idea what Blaise has supposedly told me, but as for why I'm being nice to you... I... Are you ok? I know it's a stupid question with you puking your guts out, but Harry I don't hate you. I know we're probably never gonna be friends, but I care about you."

Draco wanted so desperately to hit himself for sounding so damn corny. Sudden tremors jerked Malfoy back into awareness. He felt instantly bad thinking he had caused Harry to start crying again when he heard the most beautiful sound in all of time.

Harry was laughing.

Draco loved Harry's laugh. The way the brunette's eyes lit up every time he found something funny. It was Draco's own personal heaven. An armful of Potter and a laughing one. It nearly made up for sitting on the bathroom ground.

Potter lay his head back on the blond's shoulder and sighed in content. The warm air on his neck made Malfoy's cock twitch in interest. It had been so damn long since Draco had gotten some, but with the realization that he was in love with Harry came the want to _only_ be with Harry.

"I don't hate you either Draco, but I'm not sure I want to tell you what Blaise knows in this god awful bathroom."

Nodding Draco tightened his hold on his love and stood up. Out of reflex Harry quickly wrapped his legs around the blond's waist and held on tight. The Gryffindor relaxed into the Slytherins hold once he was sure Draco wasn't gonna drop him. Accidentally or otherwise.

Most students gasped when they saw Draco Malfoy carry Harry Potter through the hallways of Hogwarts heading towards the seventh floor. When Potter realized where they were heading he lifted his head and looked at the blond questionably.

But before the brunette could ask any questions they arrived at their destination and Draco opened the wooden doors. The room was a nice deep blue color with a king size bed in the middle. The blond lay Harry down on the bed and made sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

There was a silence between the two boy but neither seemed brave enough to break it. When Harry noticed what time it was his heart nearly stopped. Harry and Draco were late for double potions. Half an hour late.

"Draco look at the time! We've got to get to potions."

Draco grabbed Harry before the brunette could get up from the bed. Sitting Harry back down Draco locked eyes with the Gryffindor.

"Harry tell me what's wrong and we'll leave for potions. I'll make sure to take all the blame for being late. Don't worry."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The door to the potions lab opened with a loud bang and the whole class turned to see a furious looking Draco standing in the doorway. The blond looked around briefly. When his eyes fell on his one time best friend Blaise he got out his wand and pointed it at the dark haired boy.

"You fucking asshole. How could you do that to him?"

Before anyone could ask who him was a panting Harry stepped in front of the blond and crossed his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin Potter shook his head in disapproval.

"Draco this is my problem. Please just–"

"You banging my left overs now Dray?"

Harry's nails dug into the fabric of his shirt as he clenched his fists. Turning around to face Blaise Harry's eyes watered yet another time that morning. A smug grin graced the Slytherin's face as he watched Potter step forward.

Harry was a mere foot away from Blaise when he stopped walking. The Slytherin rose a fine eyebrow in question. Daring Harry to do anything in front of Snape. In one swift movement the Gryffindor had lifted his knee until it connected hard with the Slytherin's crotch.

Half of the class, even Ron, winced in pain as Draco stepped in front of Blaise as well and hit him in the nose for good measure. When the brunette noticed most of the students looking at him rather then Zabini Harry remembered what he had forgotten to do before leaving the room of requirement.

**Flashback**

_Harry nodded telling Draco he would tell him what was wrong. The brunette got up from the bed and stood in front of the blond. Slowly waving a hand in front of his body Harry put down the glamor on his body._

_Draco's eyes widened when he noticed what exactly the glamor had been hiding. His love was... he was pregnant. Harry's bulging stomach looked like he was a good five of four months along and since male pregnancies only lasted six that was pretty far along._

_Keeping tears at bay Draco lifted his hand and placed it over Harry's belly. His hand promptly received a hard kick which made Potter gasp in surprise. Draco's head snapped up to look at the Gryffindor in concern._

"_I'm fine. It's just... he normally doesn't kick."_

_Lowering his gaze to the brunette's belly again Draco wondered who the father was. It would be hard to see Harry with someone other then himself once the baby was born but as long as Harry was happy the blond would keep his heartache to himself._

"_Congratulations. So who's the lucky boy?"_

_Draco realized his mistake when a tear landed on the hand he was using to draw circles on Potter's stomach. Looking up Malfoy was about to apologize when he saw Harry's face. Suddenly he understood. Harry loved that child. It just didn't have another father._

_The blond pulled Harry into him and Harry told him everything. He told him how he had slept with Blaise Zabini a week before the war ended. How a month late he found out he was pregnant. And how Zabini had said it was his own problem when he told him._

_Draco growled deeply as he stood up with Harry once again wrapped around him. Setting the brunette down gently Draco turned towards the door and opened it. Harry feeling the anger radiating of Draco like waves feared for the worst._

"_Draco?"_

"_I'm gonna kill him."_

_That was all the blond said before he started off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry quickly grabbed all of his things and left the room of requirement. Completely forgetting to put the glamor on again._

**End Flashback**

Forgetting to put the glamor on. Fear overtook the Gryffindor's face as one of his hands shot to his belly. Yup there was a bulge. He didn't have the glamor on himself and everyone was looking at him. A sharp pain in his stomach made him gasp.

"Oh shit."

At the Gryffindor's pained cry Draco turned to look at him just in time to catch him before he fell to the ground. Looking at Harry fearfully he lifted the brunette up and started running towards the infirmary. That's when Harry lost consciousness.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When Harry woke up again he could hear a distant cry in the other room. What had happened? Then it hit him. He collapsed in the potions class room. In front of everyone. Because they all knew now.

"Hey daddy. I see your awake again."

Hearing Draco's voice coming from the door Harry looked up to see the blond holding a bundle. An alive bundle. Harry's hands shot to his belly to find it... flat. There was no bulge.

"I think this is what your looking for?"

Draco stepped forwards with the bundle giving it to Harry. There was Potter's beautiful little boy resting happily against Malfoy's arm with his thumb in his mouth. A tear slit down Harry's face when Draco put the baby into Harry's arms.

Draco sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and watched as the brunette looked so lovingly at his son. He wanted to help Harry in any way he could.

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Aidan."

"Listen Harry..." Draco trailed off not looking at the Gryffindor. Harry turned to look at the blond with a smile on his face. "I know how Blaise hurt you, but I want to help you with this child. You need to know I would never do what he did."

A hand cupped Draco's chin and dragged it up until the blond was once again looking at the Gryffindor in front of him. The brunette leaned down and placed a small kiss on the blond's lips mumbling a 'thank you' against Draco's mouth.

Scooting over Harry made room for Draco to sit on the bed as well. The blond sat down gladly and turned his face and kissed Harry again. Things would not be easy, but now they had each other and nobody was gonna take that away from them.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
